Myrna.txt
ConvDiamondCityGenericMyrna |scene= |srow=3|topic=0013A1A6|before=GenericNPC: Myrna. Got any Fusion Cells in stock?|response=''{paranoid, suspicious / Suspicious}'' Why would you need those?|after=GenericNPC: I was just tinkerin' with some stuff at home. Thought I'd fix up one of those prewar appliances.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013A1A4|before=GenericNPC: I was just tinkerin' with some stuff at home. Thought I'd fix up one of those prewar appliances.|response=''{accusing the person of being a Synth}'' Or maybe you need it to recharge yourself? That's what you things do right?|after=GenericNPC: What? What are you...|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013A1A2|before=GenericNPC: Dammit Myrna, I ain't a synth! I was shopping here just yesterday, for crying out loud.|response=That would've given the Institute an entire evening to snatch you up and replace you!|after=GenericNPC: I'm not taking this. I'm gone.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3|topic=0013A1A7|before=|response=You. You can't shop here. Diamond City Surplus does not serve Synths.|after=GenericNPC: Myrna. I keep telling you. I'm human!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013A1A0|trow=2|before=GenericNPC: Myrna. I keep telling you. I'm human!|response=Oh sure. You might THINK you're human, but that's just because the Institute has programmed you that way.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=Look at that nose of yours. That's not a human nose.|after=GenericNPC: You know what? I'm just gonna shop somewhere else.|abxy=A1b}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=46|topic=000A7D2D|trow=12|before=|response=''{paranoid / Angry}'' I said we don't serve your kind here you... synth. Trying to tell me you're human, now?|after=Player Default: Human as the day I was born.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{paranoid}'' You. I don't know you. Just keep your distance.|after=Player Default: Keep calm. I'm standing still.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{paranoid}'' Keep away from my stall. I don't know you.|after=Player Default: Keep calm. I'm standing still.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, let's talk business.|after=Player Default: Keep calm. I'm standing still.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Let's get back to trading. We buy and sell everything.|after=Player Default: Keep calm. I'm standing still.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now look, I'm running a store here. Buy something.|after=Player Default: Keep calm. I'm standing still.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{Mayor McDonough revealed to be a Synth and is dead or gone}'' Did you hear? McDonough was a synth! I hope he's rotting somewhere in the ground. If those things can rot... They can, right?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=You. Well, I suppose we can do business.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Remember, I don't serve synths. Supplies are just for humans.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=I may sell just about everything, but none of it's scrap.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Every piece in here is worth what I charge for it. No arguments.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=You again. All right, got plenty of supplies.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |topic=0013860F|trow=5|before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=''{about to show your wares}'' A bit of everything...|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=''{about to show your wares}'' Here's what we got.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=''{about to show your wares}'' Odds and ends...|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=''{about to show your wares}'' Everything you need.|after=|abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=''{about to show your wares}'' Just don't call it junk.|after=|abxy=A5a}} |topic=0013860E|trow=5|before=Player Default: Not interested.|response=Fine. Leave.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested.|response=All right.|after=|abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested.|response=Remember. We don't serve synths.|after=|abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested.|response=''{under your breath, to yourself}'' Probably a synth anyway...|after=|abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested.|response=''{under your breath, to yourself}'' That's something a synth would say...|after=|abxy=B5a}} |topic=0013860D|trow=4|before=Player Default: I'll think about it.|response=''{Irritated}'' Pft. Of course.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it.|response=''{Irritated}'' Yeah, sure.|after=|abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it.|response=Fine.|after=|abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it.|response=Suit yourself.|after=|abxy=X4a}} |topic=0001DA2E|before=Player Default: Keep calm. I'm standing still.|response=That's exactly what a synth would say. But... I don't know. Are you really... human?|after=Player Default: Human as the day I was born.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001DA2D|trow=2|before=Player Default: You're acting all kinds of crazy.|response=I am not crazy! I read the paper! I know the synths are here, walking among us.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=|response=So wait... are you telling me you're human?|after=Player Default: Human as the day I was born.|abxy=B1b}} |topic=0001DA2C|trow=2|before=Player Default: One statue of David impression, coming up.|response=Good. Good... Now just answer me one simple question: are you human?|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=Because I will not serve a synth...|after=Player Default: Human as the day I was born.|abxy=X1b}} |topic=0001DA2B|trow=2|before=Player Default: Why?|response=Because I don't know you, and I will not serve a synth pretending to be... human.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=So are you? Human?|after=Player Default: Human as the day I was born.|abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0001DA2A|trow=2|before=Player Default: Human as the day I was born.|response=Well, you do look human enough, but I'll be watching you. I have eyes like a.... well, they're good eyes, got it?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=All right. We can do business. But no funny stuff.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0001DA29|before=Player Default: No. Not human at all.|response=''{paranoid, hates Synths / Angry}'' I knew it! Get away from my stall, you synth. We don't serve you... things here.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0001DA28|before=Player Default: No. I'm Jangles. The Moon Monkey!|response=''{Angry}'' That's just what a synth would do! Ducking the question. We don't serve your kind here!|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0001DA27|trow=5|before=Player Default: Why would you think I'm a synth?|response=Why wouldn't I? A synth looks just like a person. With hair, and sweat, and blood and... everything.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=So are you human or not?|after=Player Default: Human as the day I was born.|abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Why would you think I'm a synth?|response=A synth. As in, "synthetic person"? Those... things the Institute makes?|after=|abxy=Y2a}} |before=|response=Look real. With hair, and sweat, and blood and... everything.|after=|abxy=Y2b}} |before=|response=So are you human or not?|after=Player Default: Human as the day I was born.|abxy=Y2c}} |topic=0001DA26|trow=4|before=Player Default: Can I use this charge card here?|response=''{player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic}'' This something synths use to pay for things? We don't take filthy synth money here!|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What kind of business you running here, anyway?|response=We buy and sell anything and everything. Seven days a week. Twenty-four hours a day.|after=|abxy=Y2a}} |before=|response=The robot takes care of customers at night. Only one I trust to do it. Least I know he's a machine.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: Why would you think I'm a synth?|response=We buy and sell anything and everything. Seven days a week. Whenever I'm out here. And if I'm not out here, leave me alone.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=Y3a}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=000A7D2D|before=|response=''{player has Nick Valentine with him. Nick is a Synth. / Stern}'' Oh no. You're not allowed to shop here. No synths.|after=Companion: Good to see you too, Myrna. And I'm not the one shopping here. My friend is.|abxy=A}} |topic=000713F2|before=NPCFMyrna: Oh no. You're not allowed to shop here. No synths.|response=''{talking to the player / Stern}'' Fine. As long as the SYNTH doesn't touch anything, we can do business.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A1a}} |scene=-|srow=12|topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput|trow=3|before=|response=Not saying anything? Seems like something a synth would do...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=No sudden moves.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{paranoid, emphasize "think"}'' Don't even think of trying anything...|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000057DD|trow=5|before=|response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Diamond City Surplus! Everything you need.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Synth-free shopping! Right here!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Shop in safety. No synths allowed at the Surplus!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches}'' The hub of trade for all of Diamond City right here!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{barking sales pitches}'' We buy and sell everything, to everyone! Except synths! No synths allowed here.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=''Hello''|trow=4|before=|response=''{you're off work for the evening}'' The robot handles the store at night. Bother him.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you're off work for the evening}'' Leave me alone.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you're off work for the evening}'' Go away.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you're off work for the evening, slightly paranoid, but not yelling}'' Are you stalking me? Are you... one of them?|after=|abxy=}} FFDiamondCity12 |scene=-|srow=2|topic=0015371D|trow=2|before=|response=''{a man has another man at gunpoint, you're in the crowd watching / Nervous}'' Oh my god. Some synth is about to shoot someone!|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{the police just shot a crazed gunman / Nervous}'' The synth is dead right? That's what happened?|after=|abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files